Quelqu'un m'a dit
by Emarciss
Summary: Parce que parfois il ne suffit pas d'un regard.


Tout à JK Rowling.

Sauf l'histoire.

C'est ma première alors un peu de compassion pour les petits nouveaux hein? :s.

Il n'a pas suffit d'un regard, il en a fallut des centaines.

Il a fallut des larmes, des rires, des sourires, des disputes et encore des larmes.

Il a fallut que la fleur se fane, renaisse, se reconstruise.

Il a fallut abattre des murs, soulever des montagnes.

Il a fallut, deux Albert, trois Lucie, Charles, Béatrice, Alfred, George, Marie, Sylvie, et puis Rose, Rose et Rose. Toujours Rose encore Rose.

Et Albus.

Il a fallut son épaule, sa main, et seulement après ses lèvres.

Il a fallut toujours un peu plus avant qu'elle ne cède, que ses pensées se mêlent et que la tempête fasse rage avant que le calme ne l'annonce lui.

Il a fallut qu'elle remarque que ses yeux brillaient un peu plus lorsqu'elle était là. Qu'ils s'assombrissaient quand elle valsait dans d'autres bras. Qu'ils hurlaient quand elle pleurait. Il a fallut qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle connaissait toutes les nuances, toutes les couleurs, toutes les émotions qui passaient dans ses yeux là, avant de rougir devant sa stupidité.

Il a fallut qu'elle marche en robe de mariée vers le mauvais avant que son visage ne se pétrifie d'horreur.

Albus.

Elle avait murmuré son nom, comme s'il n'allait pas se retourner. Et lui, se maudit de l'attendre encore.

Oui ? Rose, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'en ai pour un instant, quel meilleur ami je ferais si je ne venais pas, dans un instant, j'arri… Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. Il la regardait bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés, il ressemblait à un poisson qu'on aurait sorti hors de l'eau.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, et il se dit qu'il était vraiment très con, et elle vraiment très belle. Elle avait arraché son voile, son maquillage dégoulinait, et ses cheveux descendaient enfin libres de l'affreux chignon haut qu'on l'avait obligé à arborer. Seule sa belle robe longue était impeccable. Elle était nu-pieds et sa bouche rouge. Il avait envie de l'embrasser…

Albus. Elle appela plus fort.

Mmh quoi ? Il se reprit enfin. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là, il faut y aller, il doit t'attendre…

Elle se rapprocha, et lui caressa la joue, il ferma les yeux.

Albus je t'aime.

Il s'écarta brusquement et ses yeux s'ouvrirent, plus froids. Elle sourit, regard numéro 7. Impassible, glacé, légèrement tendre. Monsieur je masque mes émotions comme un vrai Serpentard sans y arriver complètement.

Moi aussi je t'aime Rose, tu es ma meilleure amie. Et ton futur mari t'attend.

Ex-mari, il n'était pas vraiment mon type. Aucun ne l'est en fait.

Les nuances changèrent, la moquerie était visible, c'était celui qu'il préférait, le numéro 3, accompagné d'un sourire un peu tordu qui ne pouvait que charmer.

Rose, ma petite Rosie, tu as attendu le dernier jour pour larguer mon meilleur ami et te rendre compte que les mecs ce n'était pas pour toi. Pauvre Scorpius.

Elle ricana, sournoise, et s'approcha un peu plus.

Tu crois vraiment que les mecs ce n'est pas pour moi, Al', vraiment ?

Non je ne crois pas.

Il avait soufflé cela, amer, Rose n'était pas une de ces vierges effarouchées, elle bouffait des mecs à tous les repas, et ne s'attachait jamais. Avant Scorpius.

Elle soupira, regard numéro 5. Douloureux. Elle détestait celui là. Elle détestait quand il était triste. Elle inspira un bon coup, il était temps.

J'ai mis du temps. Plus encore avec Scorpius, parce qu'il te ressemblait un peu trop.

Rose tu ne devrais pas, ça ne change rien…

Cela change tout Al' ! TOUT ! Pourquoi tu n'as rien tenté, dès le début toi ? Hein ?

Il se redressa, regard numéro 2, la rage et cette foutue fierté mal placée.

Tu l'avais choisi lui, malgré tout Rose, c'est lui que tu as choisis. Je ne pouvais pas te forcer la main. Et peut être même que ce n'est qu'une échappatoire, que tu veux tout simplement ne pas t'engager. Mais je t'assure que Scorpius est bon. Il est le bon pour toi.

Écoute-moi…

Non, je ne veux plus Rose, je t'ai attendu, et je ne veux plus t'attendre.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, la main sur la poignée, il ne se retourna pas, s'il se retournait…

Tu en a 20.

Et il se retourna, une question au fond des yeux. Elle sourit plus large, à travers les larmes qu'elle avait laissé couler, elle le reconnaissait.

Celui là, c'est le numéro 5.

Quoi ? Coassa t-il. De quoi tu parles Rose ?

Si tu m'avais laissé parler, au lieu de faire ta mijaurée Potter, tu aurais compris. Si tu m'avais laissé parler, je t'aurais dis que je n'ai jamais choisi quelqu'un d'autre parce que c'est ton regard qui me hante. Depuis onze ans ton regard me hante, jusqu'à ce que j'en apprenne toutes les textures, toutes les fragrances, toutes les nuances et toutes les couleurs.

…

Plus rien à dire Potter ? Alors je continue. Tu en a 20. 20 regards différents. Alors maintenant que tu m'écoute je vais te les citer mon amour. Il y en a un quand tu es triste, un autre lorsque tu charmes, un lorsque tu écoute sans écouter, un lorsque tu contiens ta rage, un autre quand tu regarde ceux que tu aimes. Un autre quand tu veux paraître sérieux, et un quand tu l'es vraiment. Un quand tu es amusé, un quand tu souris vraiment, un quand tu fais le méchant Serpentard insensible, un autre quand tu fais le griffy obtus et trop fier. Un quand tu as mal, et que tu veux le cacher. Un autre quand tu as fait une bêtise et tu sais que je le sais. Un quand tu es en colère, un quand tu as une question, un quand tu boudes, un quand tu rougis et un autre quand tu décide de faire une connerie ou tout juste de faire chier le monde. Et il y en a un quand tu me regarde Al'. Et celui là, je te jure que celui là, c'est le plus beau regard du monde, tu sais. Tes yeux ils brillent plus fort et j'ai l'impression d'être la plus belle femme du monde. Même quand je ne suis même pas épilée, que j'ai des boutons énormes et que j'ai pris trois kilos. Le vert dans tes yeux est plus nuancé, plus doux, et il y a de l'amour, de l'amour à l'état pur. Et j'ai envie que tu me regarde comme cela tous les jours que dieu fait. Et je veux passer ma vie à tes côtés à trouver d'autres nuances que je ne connais pas. D'autres regards. Je t'aime Al', parce qu'avec toi il n'a pas suffit d'un regard. Il en a fallut des centaines.

Il ne savait plus quoi dire, sa gorge était tellement serrée, et il pleurait, oui il pleurait, et il s'en foutait parce qu'un lion dans sa poitrine rugissait, que le serpent dans son ventre dansait la lambada. Il se foutait de Scorpius, parce qu'il savait que son ami s'en doutait et ne lui en voudrai pas. Il se foutait qu'il n'était plus sensé l'attendre. Alors il fit ce qu'on attendait de lui, et aussi parce que l'auteur avait mal aux doigts à force de taper sur le clavier. Il l'embrassa. Et il lui sourit. Avec les yeux.

Alors Potter, toujours persuadé que les mecs ce n'est pas pour moi ?

Rose.

Il soupira, elle descendait dans son cou.

Numéro 4 Potter.

Rose ! Pas ici !

Elle avait enlevé sa chemise.

Alors ou ? J'ai toute ma vie, Al', et j'ai jamais vu le plus important de tous.

Quoi ?

Elle lui sourit, mesquine. Et sans le faire exprès il lui répondit.

Je n'ai jamais vu celui que tu as quand tu jouis.

ROSE !

Elle éclata de son rire, tout en chuchotement, et il rigola, le rouge aux joues. Rose Weasley avait toujours fait son petit effet, il le savait. Et aujourd'hui elle était à lui.

_**Parce qu'en fin de compte il n'a pas suffit d'un regard. Il a suffit d'une vie. **_

Voila.

THE END. TATATA

Okay je sors x).

Merci d'avoir lu.

**_ Emarciss'. _**


End file.
